


Never Run Away

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When a war rears its ugly head, we all create our alternate realities.





	Never Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Bethhhhhhh. Happy Christmas '10, Bethie! Read, review, and enjoy!

Charlie c_l_e_a_r_l_y remembered

when Bill first approached him, begging him, too, to

_**join the Order** _

but he couldn't

He just

c-o-u-l-d-n-'-t

Charlie had to remain

n·e·u·t·r·a·l

It was the only way

he could keep doing what he

**loved**

* * *

Every time something new happened—

**·** So-and-so _disappeared_ **·**

**·** What's-his-name was tortured **·**

**·** Miss Witch, found **m_u_r_d_e_r_e_d·**

—Charlie tuned it out…

but he kept the paper clippings

It was in his **blood**

(thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley)

to watch for _t.h.o.s.e_ names

while a dragon sympathetically

n.u.d.g.e.d. his arm

Yeah…

this was the life he _wanted_

* * *

He knew

( _ **knew**_!)

who she was

when she…s*p*i*r*i*t*e*d

through Romania

**!** But **!**

there was no inkling, no

_i-t–c—h_

to Hex her, Curse her

(he wasn't of the Order, he was

n·e·u·t·r·a·l…!)

He had the **instinct**

the _need_ to learn

m…o…r…e

* * *

She came **&** went

as she pleased

It was _almost_ as though she knew of the

TeMpTaTiOn

&& she let Charlie get only a little

_***taste*** _

Mmm…

Tonks who?

(& doesn't she prefer **wolves** to  dragons these days anyway?)

* * *

Somewhere along the way,

"insanity" to want to work with fire-breathers became

_sanity_

— **& &** then!—

i-n-s-a-n-i-t-y

reared its _**ugly**_ head

**ag** ( **h** )ain

There are no shifts in loyalty

No shifts

_None_

None, whatsoever

**N~e~v~e~r**

But he couldn't stay

_ n·e·u·t·r·a·l _

when he, to a certain .::o _p_ p _o_ r _t_ u _n_ i _t_ y::.,

couldn't say

**"** **No** **"**

* * *

Holy hell,

Charlie sealed his

FA _T_ _ **E**_

Few years, several m:o:n:t:h:s

& Bella looked ((round))…Charlie's heart foolishly ^swelled^

for what better adventure was there than that _next_ step in **lovers'**

life?

**Author's Note:**

> YES! That is the correct implication—she's pregnant! This comes about from Bethhhhhhh's idea that Charlitrix had a daughter in January 2008, making her a Weasley grandchild. This girl is named Catrin, and she is the property of Bethie, so please ask her for permission—I have my permission to write Catrin (and again, Beth, you'll see what I have planned for Catrin soon!). Not too shabby for my first Charlitrix, right, Bethie? ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. There are some OCs that belong to my friends that I just love so much that I get permission to write them. XD Catrin's one. But, honestly, there's something kinda crazy and fun about Charlitrix, so it's hard to resist writing them…


End file.
